clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Abrc 08
About my Blue Belt Well, I use it because I installed a switch in there. Let's see, Its switch makes me move any heavy items and water. Without it, I might drown in the ocean. MANNY PENG? I think he's horrible in a disgusting way. And I have these "Quotes": I wate woo Abrc08: It's gonna be a great day today! *reads letter* How nice! It says to tease Manny. Hehehe. I'm bringing items! *packs weapons* Hahaha! Manny Peng: Hwi way bee are see oweit! Abrc08: Shut up loser, you pronounced my name wrong! *whacks with piece of wood* Manny Peng: WAAAAAAAAAA! I wate WOO! Woo is big meanie! *brings out bigger piece of wood then stumbles* Abrc08: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!! CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!!! YOU ARE SOOOO DUMB!!! Manny Peng: ME NOT STUPID!!! ME WANT TO WEAT WOO CHOCWATES! Abrc08: Really? Then halt till you get! *shows avalanche sonical scream* To be continued... I wate woo 2! Manny Peng: WAAAAAAAA! WOO PLOOPY! -Abrc08 covers Manny Peng's Beak with strong sticky duct tape- Abrc08: That's all for now! -Abrc08 kicks Manny Peng in the sea- Abrc 08 12:21, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Abrc 08! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the A Tale of Four Penguins and a Group of Puffles page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Speeddasher (Talk) 09:10, October 28, 2009